Fence division
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: They met when they were six. This is the 12 years of their friendship./ Fluffy. OOC. AU. R


_**-Age 6-**_

It was a sunny day in the middle of July as the young girl of six years skipped into the not yet fully furnished house as her long naturally curled blonde locks flowing behind her. "Cammie, what do you think?" Her mother asked once she'd finished speaking to one of the men that were helping them unload their things from the truck.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, a bright smile present on her lips. She continued skipping, once again, making her way out to the backyard where there was luscious green grass. She walked along the deck and stepped down the one step separating her from the grass. The heat of the sun warming her shoulders. Then saw a soccer ball land in front of her.

"Hey! Can I have my ball back please?" She heard a voice say to her from over the fence. She looked over to see a boy around her age with short brown hair and green eyes standing up, probably on a chair, on his side of the fence. She nodded and picked it up.

She walked over to the fence where he stood and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He smiled and she smiled back.  
"You're welcome."  
"I'm Zach." He said, holding out a small hand to her. She shook it with her equally as small hand.  
"I'm Cammie."  
"That's a nice name, I've never heard that before." He said which caused her to shrug.  
"I've never heard of Zach before." She said.  
"I'm special I guess then." He said, pointing to himself, which made her giggle.  
"I'm gonna be living next to you now." She said.  
"Yeah, my mom said there were new people come today, I guess that's you." He replied, tucking the soccer ball under his small arm.  
"Maybe we can be friends then?" She said smiling.  
He nodded, "yeah."  
"Cammie!" She heard her mom call behind her from the backyard door. She turned and saw her mom gesturing for her to come inside.  
"Coming mommy." She said then turned back to Zach. "I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."  
He nodded, "See ya!" And they both went their separate ways.

_**-Age 8-**_

Cammie made herself more comfortable in the deck chair, pulling the blanket up slightly higher. She stared up at the sky, the burning stars shining down as the luminous light of the moon reflected off of them.

"Cam? You still awake?" She heard her best friend of age 8 say from the other side of the fence.

"Yeah." She answered.  
"Okay, let's play a game." He said.  
"What game?"  
"20 questions!"  
"Okay, you go first." Cammie said, her eyes glued to the sky.  
"Okay. Favorite colour?"  
"Purple. Favorite food?"  
"Tacos. Favorite thing to do?"  
"Listen to music. Favorite movie?"  
"Transformers. Favorite singer?"  
"Lady Gaga. Favorite number?"  
"She is not! I swear you love Rihanna."  
"No Zach, you love Rihanna." Cammie laughed.  
"Oh yeah, but you love her too!"  
"Hmm, she's not my favorite but she's really cool." Cammie said.  
"You told me you hate Lady Gaga."  
"When did I tell you that?"  
"Like, 500 years ago."  
"I wasn't alive then Zachy."  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Yeah, maybe she wasn't my favorite singer. But nowshe is."  
"Fine then. And my favorite number is 11."

_**-Age 10-**_

Tears cascaded down Cammie's cheeks, her eyes red and puffy, the usual sparkle to her sapphire orbs gone. Anguish had set in. She ran out into the backyard to be alone but once she'd escaped out knew that she would have to face Zach.

"Cam!" He exclaimed, once he saw her state. She walked over to him where he stood in his usual place, on the other side of the fence.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb and gave her the best hug he could. "What's wrong Camster?" He asked, concern was fully evident in his tone.

"It's my dad. He's gone. They can't find him." She managed to make out between sobs. He sighed, keeping his arms around her, although there was a barrier between them, made by the fence.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed, "I'm always going to be here for you, always."

"Always?" She whispered, but as she was right next to his ear he heard her.

"I promise. " He nodded. "Always."

_**-Age 14-**_

"Do you think we'll be in the same class?" Cammie asked sheepishly as she and Zach were both sat on either side of the fence dividing their backyards. They were both starting high school tomorrow and Cammie was definitely more nervous that Zach.

"Maybe. I'm sure we'll at least have one class together. But Cam, don't worry about it. You've got Macey, Bex and Liz as well so you'll be fine!" He reassured her.

"It's not going to be the same as middle school though, Zach. There are people a lot older than us, can't you imagine how much the senior jocks are going to be towering over us, making us look like ants on the sidewalk while they were the skyscraper." She said gingerly.

"Cam, it won't be that daunting. I mean you were scared starting middle school as well but you made it through."

"Yeah, but apparently in gym, we have to sail a boat as part of some of the tests. Zach, you know me, I get sea sick! I can't handle that, what if I crash it?"

Zach winced at the idea. "That's just a rumor, Cam, don't listen to it, you'll be fine. Me and your friends will get you through it, okay?"

"Thanks Zach." She smiled.

_**-Age 16-**_

"Zach!" Cammie yelled out into the backyard, hoping he'd hear her from having his backyard door open although it was cold and windy. She heard him walk out of his house and into the place where he normally stood by the fence.

Fresh tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she hiccupped from the sobs that took over her. "Cam, what happened?" He asked as she made her way up to the fence.

"Josh cheated on me." She said through a break in her sobbing. She used the tissue in her hand to wipe her eyes free of tears.

"He did what?" Zach asked, almost daring her to say it again. He had always been protective of Cammie and it hurt him to see her in such states like this. He couldn't bare it.

"He was with another girl, Bex saw it all."

"I'm gonna kill him." Zach muttered through gritted teeth. Cammie just shook her head.

"No, Zach. Don't. I don't want you getting into anything you can't get out of. I'll be fine." Cammie said, giving him a smile hoping to prove her point.

He hesitantly nodded, "Fine, but if he hurts you again, ever. Tell me."

"I will." She said. "I know I can always count on you Zach. You're the best friend I could ever have." She added, as she hugged him.

"You too, Cam." He replied quietly.

_**-Age 18-**_

"So, you all packed?" Cammie asked, leaning against the fence.

"Yeah, now I just have to find a way to fit everything into my car." Zach replied.

Cammie smiled, "I'm gonna miss this."

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Us. We grew up always talking on either side of this fence, on this spot. But now, were going off to college, and there won't any backyard fence anymore. It won't be the same when we get there."

"Well, at least we can still spend college together. We'll have the walls of our dorms fencing us away from each other instead of our fence here." He said. She laughed and nodded.

"Cam." He started again.

"Yeah?"

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now. I love you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too, Zach." She said

He leaned forward; the fence not that tall compared to his height now, and closed the space between their faces. Bringing a hand up to his face, Cammie kissed him back, resting her hand against his cheek.

They broke it off after a couple of minutes, grinning at each other from ear to ear. They finally realized how much they really love each other.

As they left their homes, their backyards and their fence, they knew that they would always have each other, like that fence. After all, it's what brought them together.

**Ending good? Not so sure. Tell me what you think.  
&&&&&& Judgement's been updated, check it out if you haven't already!  
&&&&&& I'll be updating unlikely tomorrow or sunday, EXPECT IT :)  
**

**-Anya xo**


End file.
